


let me love and appreciate the hell out of you, damn aged eel!

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Chat Noir Félix, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Marinette does not have a crush on Adrien, Not very mild cursing, Show my boy some love, but somehow succeeds?, cursing, hawk moth exists but he's like unimportant, he doesn't know how to woo a girl, idk man the chapters are random?, like really really short, marinette flirts without even realising she flirting, nino too, pray for this poor boy's heart, she does NOT have pics of félix all over her wall, she's still the clumsy girl we love, show alya some love, some cursing? let marinette curse damn i, that's STALKER behaviour tyvm, the chapters are short, the whole class doesn't believe lila HA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felinette drabbles.You can pry my flustered, internally a disaster Félix headcanon out of my cold, dead hands.Inconsistent chapter lengths.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 257
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Compliments

"Good, morning, Félix! I see you're showing off the spring colours today!" Marinette chirped happily, taking her usual seat next to him. 

Félix looked down at his clothes, taking in the outfit he chose for the day. To be fair, he did replace his formal, daily outfit for something more.. casual. No, very casual, as they were talking about him. Félix ditched his usual shirt and vest for black button up shirt with dark green accents, the front half tucked into black jeans, instead of slacks. He even wore sneakers. God, he rolled his fucking sleeves? Whose idea was this again? 

Right. Plagg's. Stupid alley cat. 

"I've," Félix hesitated, fiddling with where his tie used to be, "decided to try out something new." 

"Well," Marinette smiled sweetly at him, and as much as he tried to hold back any reaction, his face felt strangely warm, "it looks really good on you! Not that you usually look bad, you always look handsome, but uh- no nevermind I mean, it suits you! Yeah, yeah, it suits you." 

Marinette was certainly blushing, but Félix felt like his face was flaming, and god, if anyone ever saw this, he would not be getting any break from the teasing. Like, never. Ever. Why did he even do this in the first place, Marinette probably thinks that he's weird now-

Plagg pinched him, and Félix snapped out of his pensive state. 

"Thank you, Marinette," he managed a small smile, and hoped for his life that it did not look like a grimace. 

The smile she gave him was.. blinding. 

He wants to die. In a good way. In a very good way. 

Nevermind about killing Plagg, that cat deserves a whole wheel of Camembert. 


	2. Introduction to THE Three Stooges

"Félix, now that I think about it, you've never met my friends, have you?" Marinette spoke up out of the blue, brows furrowed whilst looking at him. 

"I've.. met them?" 

"Uh, I mean 'met them' as in the 'have an actual conversation' met." 

Félix blinked, "Well. No. Not really." 

"Good!", Marinette grinned cheerfully, "Do you want to hang out with us? We're setting up lunch in the music room today. Nobody ever visits that place, don't worry about getting caught." 

"I," Félix pauses. 

Marinette fluttered her eyelashes at him, her hands clasped together and eyes sparkling. 

"Okay." 

"Yes!! They're going to love you."

-

"Uh.. Nette?" 

"Guys! This is Félix, the new student in our class! You remember him, right?" 

Adrien nodded, "The, uh, the one who's got the other classes crushing on him, right?" 

Félix blinked. 

"Pardon?" 

"Some students in the other classes call you Ice Prince or something?" Alya shrugs, licking off a spoonful of ice cream. 

"Ice.. Prince?" 

"Eh," Nino shrugs, "Want a sandwich, Félix?" 

Félix nods awkwardly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i call them the three stooges but.. its fitting??? sorta


	3. Group Project

"-and we will be having a group project. I will divide you in pairs. Now, the groups will be Ivan and Alix, Sabrina and Kim, Alya and Mylene, Chloe and-" 

Marinette held her breath. 

"-Nino" 

She breathed out in relief. 

"Marinette and Félix," 

She turned to look at her seatmate, who turned to look at her as well. Marinette grinned, sticking out her palm, asking her for a handshake. Hesitantly, Félix copied her movements as she shook his hand eagerly. 

"Looks like we're partners, seatmate!" 

He nodded, "Partners. Yes. I look forward to working with you, Marinette." 

"Well, where do you think we should do it? Does the library, afterschool sound okay to you? I've seen a lot of books on this topic before!" 

"That sounds great, although I never knew you frequented the library." 

"Oh," she giggled, "that? I like to read sometimes, and finish some of my designs out of boredom. I do see you a lot, though, you're always in the corner reading! Not that it's a bad thing, but do you ever have lunch, Félix?" 

"I," he glanced over to the side, "I don't really like going home, and the cafeteria is way too rowdy for me." 

She only nodded, although there was something weird about her glances. 

-

"Marinette," 

"Hm?" she only glanced back at him, her hands grasping his arm as she half dragged him out of the school. 

"Not that I have somewhere to go, but where exactly are you dragging me?" 

"My parent's bakery! They love having my friends over, don't worry." 

"And.. why?" 

"Well," she hummed, "you don't like the cafeteria, and you're not going home, so I'll just force feed you some pastries!" 

"I.. do not want to intrude." 

"Nuh uh. None of that self-deprecating attitude, mister. You're my friend! Okay, love?" 

If she looked back, she would have seen the heat creeping up to his face. 

"Yeah," his voice sounds a little off, "Okay." 


	4. Library (NOT) Date

"Félix! We still have to work on that project, don't we?" 

"What project," Félix answered, looking up from his novel, before pausing, his eyes growing bigger with every second, "oh. Oh."

"Library, after school. Don't forget it this time!" Marinette pointed at him, finger unnecessarily close to his eyes. 

Grabbing her finger, he gently placed it back on the table, subtly rolling his eyes, 

"From what I remember, you're the one who dragged me to the café and forgot all about our assignment." 

"Well," she shrugged, "their coffee was really good!" 

"Not a valid excuse." 

"Félix, my blood IS coffee." 

-

"A-ha!" Marinette whisper-shouted, "who's the late one now, pretty boy?" 

"Pretty.. boy?" 

Marinette was.. blushing? 

"I mean, uh, because you know you're attractive and uh I think you're cute and everyone probably thinks you're cute and you have uh.. hair." 

"I have.. hair," Félix repeated flatly. 

"Uh, your hair is soft!! I really wanna pet it, I mean, I really wanna have hair like that!! Yeah, haha, um." 

_'Oh. OH.'_

"T-thanks, Marinette." 

If she noticed his stutter, she didn't mention it. 

"Also, I wouldn't really mind if you wanted to play with my hair." 

' _Félix. Félix no. Félix what the fuck.'_

Marinette dropped her book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're like, really short but idk how to lengthen it??? What would they even talk about for a project, tax benefits? 🤡


	5. Flashback - First Meeting

_"Félix. You will be moving to Collège Françoise Dupont. Gabriel's son, Adrien Agreste, also attends that school. While you're there, you should befriend both him and Chloé Bourgeois. It will be beneficial for our business in the future. "_

_Félix stared at his plate, shooting glares at it, desperately wishing for the conversation to end. His father was back at home for the first time in months, and frankly, he did not want to see the man, whose time spent together with his own child can be counted by fingers. He felt abandoned all his life, and if his father wanted to get close to him now, it was way too late for that. He does not want any future relations with him, and planned to cut off his ties once he could be emancipated. That was also one of the reasons he agreed to becoming a model, as some of the pay goes to his personal bank account. His mother also set up a trust fund, before she disappeared into nowhere._

_And what was that? 'Our business?'_

_He does not recall any team effort in the family business. Félix has never expressed any interest in the business world, and if his father had ever bothered to listen, or even be present in the house for more than two hours, he would know that Félix wished to become a lawyer._

_Ignoring the man at the head of the table, Félix got up, having been done with his meal. He knows it ticks his father off. He wants to see his father ticked off._

_"Félix! Is this how you repay me? I have raised you for years, and you become an ungrateful, spoiled brat?"_

_He does not look back._

-

Félix sighs as he looks up to the entrance of Collège Françoise Dupont. No matter how much he wishes to defy his father, it is not quite possible. Whatever his father wants, goes. 

Well, he desperately hopes that there are decent people in his new class. From what he has found out, Adrien and Chloé are in the same class, which means he would probably be in that very same class. 

He turns around a corner, and was promptly greeted by a mess of dark hair and pink jeans. 

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so so so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay? Did I bruise anything? I've never seen you before- oh! You're the new student aren't you? Félix Culpa? I'm supposed to show you around the school!" 

"Yes, I am Félix Culpa. It is a pleasure to meet you, ?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." 

"Oh, none of those formalities," she waved her hand in a dismissing gesture, "just call me Marinette, and, we are kind of late for class. Oh god, we're late for class!" 

Motioning for him to follow, she ran quickly to the direction, which he presumed, was his future class. 

It's weird but she seemed.. genuine. 


	6. Patrol Rants

As usual, Chat Noir arrived first, sitting by the edge of the Eiffel Tower, legs swinging slightly back and forth as he flipped the page of his novel. His lady doesn't really mind him reading, which was good, because if he didn't finish this novel right now he will actually rampage. 

Chat was so invested in his book, he barely noticed the red blur that appeared beside him. He looked to the side, as Ladybug plopped down next to him, a vein on her forehead threatening to pop out. 

"My Lady?" 

"Hi Chat," her voice was flat, as she stared ahead, frowning, gripping her yo-yo so tightly he was scared that thing might actually break. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Mhm," she nodded, glaring at the empty skies, shooting lasers out of her eyes, "mhm. Absolutely. Just, just...have you ever met someone so annoying you want to throw them down from the tower but you can't because that's assault and possible murder?" 

Chat raised his eyebrow, obscured by the mask, "I hope you're not talking about me." 

"Nope, no. So there's this girl in my class and she's so fucking annoying. Like, fucking, fucking, fucking annoying. She's not even pretty, and bitch, I'm bi as hell!" 

Silence. 

"What, you're not homophobic or something, are you?" 

"Nope, uh, I'm pan." 

"Nice. Spread the gay!" she wiggled her eyebrows, before her expression turned into stone once more, "so, this fucking petty ass hoe, who, for your information, I did nothing to, and she decided to get my ass expelled on her first day." 

"She...what?!"

-

"So, this girl thinks it's okay to slip in her family heirloom," Ladybug used her fingers to accentuate the family heirloom part, "into my faulty locker and gets me expelled! Thankfully no one believed her ass, but still! My principal just expelled me at once! Like, if I truly pushed her down the stairs, then they should have at least checked the CCTV footage? How fucking dumb are these people, I swear. "

He gaped at her, book long forgotten. 

"So, you're basically saying that, that you, class rep, has been in that class far longer than her, nice to everyone in class, got expelled because of a lying bitch who cries crocodile tears sneaks in a cheap, pathetic imitation of an amber necklace which even still had the price tag on it? And you nearly got akumatized because of it? Even though she has sausages for bangs?" Chat frowned, the situation seemed quite.. familiar, did he read it somewhere, or? 

"Precisely." 

"Heavens, how does it feel to be the only one born with braincells?"

"Oh fuck off, chaton. I told you my classmates didn't believe her one bit, even now," she stared at him, unimpressed. 

"Yeah, but the other classes do. That's idiotic." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i have quiz tomorrow but am i gn study?? nooooo.
> 
> and yes, félix brings books to patrol.


	7. Hanging Out feat. Wax Stamps

"Félix!" 

He felt his entire spine crack as Marinette practically jumped at him, barely catching her. Shooting him an apologetic grin, she waved her arms wildly in random gestures, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

"The bookstore just released a new batch and so much of my favorite fashion books are out! I think you ever mentioned this one limited edition novel that you've always wanted but never had the chance to get and I saw it there! Do you wanna go with me? You don't have any homework right? I think you've done them all. Also, there's this nice park just around the corner of the street and it's super close to the library! I never see any children there, they say it's haunted. It's not, though! I've been there like twice a week, honestly, and it's totally safe and nice and has a very cool breeze-"

"Mari, you're gonna hyperventilate at this rate." 

"Yeah, but- did you just call me Mari? Oh, you totally did! And you just used gonna instead of going to!" Marinette pumped her fists in the air, still half in Félix's arms, both of them not noticing the small crowd of people peeking from the classroom door. 

"I did not do that." 

"You totally did! Sorry not sorry, at the end of the month, you'll be speaking fluent slang," she said, freeing herself from his grip, spreading her arms to the point she looked like an angel unfurling its wings, "oh! Do you know what spilling the tea means?" 

"You.. spill a cup of tea?" 

"Damn it, you poor sheltered sunshine child. Let me teach you the ways of life." 

-

"Come oooon, Fé!" 

"Marinette," he sighed, "not everyone has infinite stamina." 

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Not everyone can lift a sack of flour over their head," she tapped a finger to her chin, pretending to be deep in thought, grinning smugly, "aaaand yet, you did." 

"That was one time. In addition to that, you are capable of lifting a full grown man, so I would say you are much stronger than I am." 

"Wait- you saw that?!" 

-

"You know, Fé, I've been thinking of buying wax stamps." 

"Why," he blinked, "why is that so out of the blue?" 

"I've seen these like," Marinette holds out a wax stamp, a rose flower pattern on it, "nice videos on social media where they pour wax and stamp it and it looks so nice! Especially when the result is nearly a perfect circle, it looks effortless but also very aesthetically pleasing!" 

"Do you want me to buy those for you or something?" 

She frowned, lowering her arms from where she had been holding the stamps up in the air,

"Uh? No? I came here to buy some magazines or something but I saw these and like, it'll be really nice to use it, you know? Like, imagine me sending a letter and it's sealed by a wax stamp! That'll be so cool! I heard you can even order custom ones, and you know, I've got my signature mark on all the clothes I design! So I'm thinking of buying a custom wax stamp with that specific signature! Imagine, if I start doing commissions and I send a letter along with the finished product and it's stamped with that! Like oh my god, it'll be so damn cool!"

Marinette's hands were flying in various directions as she explained her ideas, Félix carefully staying out of the line of fire; she was still holding that blasted stamp, if it hit him in the face, his nose might never be properly fixed. 

Wax stamp, huh. He should probably take a look at this signature of Marinette's. 

She may just find herself with a personalised gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wax stamp part was unplanned but idek what they will do when they hang out sooo???? 🤡


	8. Three Stooges Play Matchmaker

When Félix arrived that morning, Alya, Adrien, and Nino seemed to be whispering back and forth, ignoring Marinette, who was sleeping in the row right behind them. It seems that Lila hasn't arrived yet, as she had yet to appear and cling on to Adrien like someone holding on to the golden goose. Well, usually until Alix slaps her twenty yards away, of course. 

Alya was the first one to spot him, plastering a smile on her face, looking way too wide and way too unnatural. Clearing her throat a little too dramatically, she shouted loudly, 

"FÉLIX, GOOD MORNING!" 

Adrien paused over the notebook he was hurriedly scribbling in, looking over his shoulder, waving at Félix awkwardly. Nino was no better, peering at his phone, scrolling through playlists, even though his headphones were lying on the table, unused. 

Rose looked up from Juleka's shoulder, waving at him excitedly. Jule only smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, sparing him a nod. Nathaniel was busy sketching in his book, not even looking up when Alya shouted. Chloe and Sabrina were surprisingly calm, even though the former was still giving everyone in the class a stink eye. 

Everyone was acting quite.. off. Was he going to be pranked? Or did they just decide that they hate him and now he's going to be sent in the back for no reason? And..oh no, did Marinette have any say in this? What if she hated him all this time, and everyone is following her footsteps, what if-

"Félix? You're kinda zoning out here." 

"It's nothing, thank you." 

He sat down on his usual seat, beside the still slumbering Marinette, and poured out some black coffee from his thermos. The strong scent of the drink almost immediately wakes her up, and she waved her palm at him, as if beckoning the 'godly cup of liquid' over. 

"Coffeeeeeeeeee…" 

"Marinette, how many hours did you sleep last night?" 

"Mmmmmm," her head pokes out from her arms, eyes not fully open yet, and there were red marks on her face. Marinette taps a finger on her chin, pretending to think, and grinned sleepily at him, 

"Teeeeen?" 

"Ten hours?" 

"Mmmmmmno." 

"Ten minutes?" 

"Hehe." 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

-

"Hmm, I want orange juice!" Alya shouted, dragging Nino with her. She made a finger gun motion to the class, and as if controlled by a puppeteer, everyone started shouting excuses. 

"Juleka and I are going to go get some ice cream, it's so hot out there!" Rose smiled, gesturing to the big window, where a storm was raging. 

"Ivan is teaching me to play the drums!" 

"I'm meeting up with Marc, he said that he's got an idea for our comic." 

One by one, the inhabitants of the class left, leaving him awkwardly sitting beside Marinette, who was slowly sobering up as she chugged her coffee (well, his coffee, but really, she's the one who drinks it). 

"Why are they… all exiting the class?" 

"Beats you.. me.. we.."

"Marinette?"

Too late. She had fallen asleep once more, leaning back against the bench. Mug of coffee finished, yet it didn't seem to help her at all. Marinette was snoring lightly, her mouth agape. Félix felt a smile curl on the corner of his lips, highly tempted to take a picture, but deciding against it. He doesn't know whether Marinette is fine with it or not, and really, this far into their friendship, he didn't want to ruin it. 

However, he knows from experience that the bench could really inflict new levels of neck pain, especially when you're sleeping on it, and he doesn't want Marinette to end up going home because of it, or something. So, summoning his logic (that always seemed quite non-existent when Marinette was involved), he slid closer to her, and slowly shifted her head to his shoulder. 

Not that he likes the feeling's of it or anything, of course, he just wants Marinette to feel comfortable. He just doesn't want her to be in pain. There are definitely no feelings in that certain action, regardless of the fact that he would just wake the person up and make them shift their own position, if it were to happen to someone else. It doesn't matter that it's Marinette. Mhm. 

-

"Oh my goooood, my children are growing up," Adrien squeals, muffled by Nino's hand. He lowered the binoculars, passing them to Alya. 

"Look, Apollo, were the binoculars truly necessary- holy shit, is Félix- he is, oh fucking hell, Marinette's sleeping on his shoulder!" 

"Plan Matchmaker," Nino grinned at the rest of the class, "success." 

The cheers they let out attracted the whole school's attention, especially Chloe's, very-not-Chloe squealing. 

Thankfully, Félix is cut off from the rest of the world when he's reading. 

-

"I am so sorry, Félix, um, why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You slept for ten minutes right before school and dare to ask me that?" 

"Uhh." 


	9. Class Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the beach. That's it. That's the chapter.

"You would not believe your eyes,"

"IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES!" 

Félix groaned, adjusting his earphones, increasing the volume of the music. The song that Alya was blasting wasn't the real problem, it was his ridiculously noisy classmates ~~screaming~~ screeching loudly, ~~singing~~ belting out the lyrics with all their heart while swaying along, and he wonders how the bus hasn't tipped over yet with all the ruckus. 

Alya was holding the microphone, standing up and waving her arms around. Behind her, Nino and Adrien are jamming along with the music, although Adrien didn't sing along (thank goodness, he sounds like a dying cat). While Marinette, 

Marinette… was asleep. She's sitting beside Alya, her ears are not covered, she's not waking up, and if he had never witnessed her sleeping before class, Félix would've thought she was dead. It is scarily intimidating, the power of sleep, especially when handled by someone who valued their sleep so much that they do it once every two days. 

Just, just how is she _not_ awake? Alya is beside her. Kim is in front of her. The whole class, sans him and Lila (who was claiming that this trip is lame compared to the one Damian "Damiboo" Wayne set up for her once), and her, of course. They all were singing. Everyone was sacrificing their hearts and vocal cords for this performance, and she didn't even get woken up by it? Félix was seriously worried. And maybe quite starstruck. Definitely starstruck. He needs to pick up some tips and tricks from this woman. Maybe he'll be getting a good night's sleep for fucking once. 

"Ugh," Félix groaned, leaning back onto his seat, tilting his head to look at the window. It seems that they were getting closer to their destination, and he hopes that this torture would end soon. 

Knowing his classmates? They'll make a ruckus so fucking loud that Damocles would hear it resonating within his scatterbrained soul floating off in London. 

-

Soon enough, they arrive at the beach, and as the students run off into the water (Alya dragging a half asleep Marinette), Félix relaxes under the beach chair, parasol blocking away the sunlight. He was feeling a drowsy, body on the verge of falling asleep. Until his limited vision darkened a bit and he snapped his eyes open, finding Adrien, Nino, and oh no it's Kim, standing over him with grins that spell out mischief. The two godforsaken stooges grab onto his arms, while Kim lifts the rest of his body. 

"Put me down. Now. Adrien I swear to god you are so dead if you dip me into that whirlpool of murderous shark filled waters no put me down!" 

Okay, Félix isn't scared of water. He used to take swimming classes back in primary and enjoys a nice beach trip once in a while, or maybe dipping in a pool somewhere in Bali. But Plagg, that little demon cat who has taken over his body and utilised it for saving the world purposes, is a mangy cat scared of water, and somehow that fear transfers over to Félix. Which is why he should've smacked Plagg with a book when they first met. Oh no. Oh no no no.

Too lost in his thoughts, Félix yelped in surprise as his body was drenched in cool seawater. The cheers of his annoying classmates rang in his ear, as he grumpily stood back up and swept the hair out of his face. He half-heartedly glared at the three boys, but Marinette's laughing face felt like one of those fresh lemon lollies and he couldn't complain too much after seeing it. 

And when Marinette called out to him, 

"Come here and play with us, Fé!"

Who was he to say no? 

(Okay, and maybe he was too focused on splashing water onto Kim's smug, all-knowing face, but it was totally worth it seeing him eat sand)

When the clock showed 1:05 pm, they decided to take a break and have lunch (Félix thanks the gods because he tans easily and it's going to border on extreme sunburn if he spends one more minute in this damn scorching heat, thank you very much). Kim suggests a seafood restaurant nearby, and he's very grateful for a break from the sun rays. 

Or maybe not, as Kim starts another argument with Alix about what they should eat.

Félix just wants a damn break from all the heat and maybe fresh coconut water. 

Until he felt a cool cloth on top of his head, and he glanced at Marinette who was supporting a similar towel on hers. She grinned, pointing at him, mouthing out 'matching towels!'.

Félix musters up a smile in response, although he doesn't know whether the heat on his face is a result of the sunburn or because of the shining star in front of him.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all I just remembered the existence of this fic and... I haven't updated since August. I know. Most of you probably think I'm never gonna update this ever again but I will! I swear I'll finish this. I just need to get back to my MLB phase and I can continue doing this.
> 
> This is me livetweeting (?) live-noting?? my journey through writing this drabble I am so sorry. 
> 
> Yes, I know this thing is really short, like, 600 words?? Are you serious? But this was all I could make and I honestly don't know what to do with this sort of prompt. Oh wait I could make them eat yes I'm gonna add some eating scenes uhh okay let me work on this again aha bye.
> 
> Update : I'm getting sidetracked again and I might not be able to finish this in 10 minutes like I first predicted. I saw this one Haikyuu prompt on Twitter and was about to search for a similar story until I opened AO3 and this glared at me like "Yo, please finish Félix's suffering from heat paragraph."
> 
> Okay yes nvm they're not eating you can just eat in the background idk what French people eat bye I give up why am I writing this. 
> 
> Okay I think that's it aha. I think there's like 800 words now so that's an improvement... maybe.


End file.
